The Good, the Bad and the Brady
by Ruthyroo
Summary: AU our boys Western style. For MaryArtemis xxx
1. Chapter 1

**This story is for MaryArtemis, i hope it is everything you want it to be.**

**The Good, the Bad and the Brady :)**

Bandits, outlaws, whatever they liked to be called; they were no good scum and sheriff Brady was going to make sure that they would all pay for their latest attack. Their group was small, not your usual gang of lowlife's but just as powerful. Their sly and cunning plans made them a force to be reckoned with, but Sheriff Brady was definitely up for the challenge.

This time it wasn't just the train and stagecoaches they robbed, they had also tried to rob the bank and the good people of the quaint town in New Mexico were scared half to death. Sheriff Brady was a born leader, he protected those that were closest to him and hated anyone that would step on his territory. Those who crossed him payed the ultimate price.

The Chester's gang consisted of five members and due to the capture of the youngest member Joel, the names of the others were now known. The daddy of the group was the oldest, he goes by the name of Silas Blissett, then there was Simon Walker and Warren Fox who seemed very equally matched. Ally Gorman was next in line, he seemed to just do as he was told and then there was the baby of the group, the one who is now behind bars, Joel Dexter.

Sheriff Brady had interrogated Joel enough for one day and he decided to let his deputy Rhys Ashworth take over. Rhys wasn't the brightest or the smartest and he definitely didn't know how to handle himself in a fight, but he was loyal and with Joel behind bars, he only had to watch him, even he couldn't mess that one up.

So after a long day Brady decided a drink was needed and he headed over to the saloon to indulge in a Whiskey or two. He regularly enjoyed the company of the best barman in town Ste Hay, better known to him as Steven. There was a certain amount of chemistry between the two men, although they never admitted it. Their banter with each other was enough to keep both men satisfied...for now.

Brady's sister Cheryl also worked in the saloon, she sang and danced merrily for the men of the town and although the Sheriff didn't like it, no one dared lay a hand on her, it would cost them their life if they did. Ste looked after her well and Brady rewarded him with money and gifts. Their friendship was often the talk of the town and sometimes Brady would ask Ste to openly kiss women so that the talking would stop, at least for a while.

"The usual sheriff?" asked ste attentively.

His eyes glazed over at the sight of the Sheriff and the dreamy expression he was now wearing almost made Brady laugh.

"Please Steven"

The way Sheriff Brady looked at Ste was one of pure sexual desire, but of course he only looked at him that way when Ste was busy serving, but he wasn't stupid and he could feel the Sheriffs eyes on him.

"Tough day? I heard about The Chester's. Did they get away with much?"

"Yeah unfortunately they did Steven, but i took something of their's too. I managed to catch one of them, so no doubt they will be back. This time though i'll be waiting"

"Just be careful, i wouldn't want anything to happen to you..."

Brady who was shocked at the concern that Ste was showing, cocked his head to the side and eyed up the young barman in such a way that it made him nervously repeat himself "just be careful yeah?" he then walked away and served another customer.

The sheriff enjoyed the power that he seemed to have over the younger man but if the truth be known it was Ste that had all the power, he just didn't know it. Ste who had now returned to his normal colour approached Brady to refill his empty glass.

"Ye worried about me Steven?"

"Your my friend and our Sheriff, of course i am worried about you"

"Is that all i am to ye?"

Ste felt the redness return to his face, he couldn't deny the attraction, but to be with another man was wrong. Brady had said so himself on quite a few occasions. Before Ste could reply Tony Hutchinson, owner of the general store came barging in.

"The Chester's, they are back and they've shot Doug Carter the bank manager, they tried to rob it again"

"Is he dead?" Sheriff Brady shouted

"Yes...i'm afraid so"

So the good people of the town and Sheriff Brady headed outside in search of the remanding four despicable bandits. The four men soon realized that they were outnumbered and it wasn't long before they were firing gun shots and riding off on their horses. Sheriff Brady headed over to the bank to see with his own eyes that Doug Carter was dead, it filled him with sadness that he had died alone.

Brady informed the town to stay in their houses and keep themselves and their own safe. He knew at some point that the outlaws would be back, if only for Joel, but they would be back all the same. The Sheriff wondered why they hadn't tried to get him out of jail yet, must be some kind of plan they had.

He went over to the jail to check on Rhys who was being blown by the local tart Mercedes.

"Sheriff...i...um"

"Your doing the night shift, try and keep ye mind on your job"

Right now though there was only one place that the Sheriff wanted to be and that was in the saloon, having a private lock in with his favorite barman.

**I hope you like it so far, this story will be a few chapters but not sure how many.**

**Please review :) xx xx xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Good the Bad and the Brady**

**Chapter two :)**

It was late but Sheriff Brady knew that Steven wouldn't turn him away, especially after the day he'd just had. Ste was cleaning down the bar when he heard a loud knock at the door, it made him jump and after the day's events he felt scared. He reached for his gun and approached the door.

"Who is it?" he called out, desperately wanting to hear the voice of his late caller.

"Steven it's me…can I come in please?"

Ste unbolted the door letting the stressed sheriff in to his empty saloon.

"Can I get a drink Steven, is that okay?"

The sheriff was feeling a little tense and his day had gone from bad to worse and it had ended with the death of an innocent man. Although he never killed Doug, he failed to protect him and he felt as if he had blood on his hands.

"whisky?" asked Ste with a concerned look on his face.

"Ye know me only too well young Steven!" Brady replied.

Ste wasted no more time and he grabbed a bottle of whisky and two glasses, placing them on the bar, while sheriff Brady bolted the door, locking them in together…alone. Ste pulled out two bar stools and gestured for the sheriff to sit down.

"Unless you'd rather sit at a table sheriff?"

"Here is fine Steven, ye worry too much"

"So you tell me Brady"

Both men sat down on the stools and Ste poured out two large glasses of his favourite drink.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Ste asked it was good to talk about things after all.

"No I don't, I just wanna have good drink and look at you"

Ste felt very embarrassed, he dropped his head straight away, refusing to give the Sheriff the eye contact that he so badly wanted right now.

"Look at me Steven"

But he didn't, he couldn't. It had taken him so long to be able to control his feelings for him and he knew that if he looked at him now, they would consume him.

"I said look at me"

And with that he stood up, moving away his bar stool and stood very close to Ste. He placed two fingers under his chin and lifted it up so that he was looking at him.

"Don't" said Ste, still trying not to look at the man in front of him.

"Don't fight this Steven, it will happen!"

He was right, it was imminent and nothing or no one could stop the relationship that was building up between the two men.

"But it's wrong, it's frowned upon and our own will turn on us"

"That's why we're gonna keep this between ourselves. I can't keep pretending I don't want ye that way because I do…more than ever. Do ye want me that way?"

The sheriff eyes had changed, in fact his whole face had changed, like a feeling had been let loose upon his face, taking him over. Lust had surfaced and the want and need for Ste was clear to see now.

Ste couldn't hold it together anymore and he lent in to the sheriff and kissed him passionately. Ste felt stupid when he felt their teeth knock together, he had imagined their first kiss lots of times and it was always pretty amazing. This on the other hand wasn't, maybe nerves had got the better of him. The sheriff pulled away leaving Ste feeling even more stupid.

"Hey slow down, what's the rush? Now where were we?"

Brady places his hands on Ste's face, holding him gently and moves towards him to kiss him. Their lips connect and the sheriff eases his tongue inside his mouth, Ste follows his lead and their kiss deepens and becomes more ardent. This time it leaves them both breathless.

The sheriff has all the control and he touches the younger man everywhere. He rubs him through his trousers, feeling his hardness growing.

"I want this"

Ste can hardly speak, he is feeling the intensity of the situation and is a trying his hardest not to get too excited. His intention is to savour any moment that they share together.

Brady then undone Ste's trousers, revealing the monster in his pants and with Ste still being seated on his stool, he began to suck on his cock. Ste took off the sheriff's hat, through his head back and held on to his hair. He looked down to see Brady bobbing up and down on him franticly; it turned him on so much.

"That…feels…so…good" Ste mumbled

Ste's cock was now deep inside his mouth and the sheriff wanted to taste the boy more than anything. The barman groaned loudly as he came forcefully in to his mouth and the site of the sheriff swallowing his cum was almost too much. Brady wiped the edges of his mouth and found Ste's lips once more.

"Ye taste great Steven. I'm not finished with ye yet, did you wanna take this upstairs?"

He got up from his stool and done up his trousers, he looked flushed and Brady found himself burning with desire for him. He took his hand in his and led him upstairs to his bedroom. Once inside the room they stripped each other of their clothes. Brady couldn't remember the last time he felt so relaxed, happy and at last he was being true to himself, if only behind closed doors. He pulled Ste close to him, it felt amazing feeling his soft skin on his and both men were hard and ready again.

"I knew you'd feel good Steven, I just knew you'd feel this way"

Ste was then thrown on the bed and all the feelings both men had tried to supress had come to the surface and now they were both out of control. Kissing, licking, sucking and fucking over and over again. They hadn't even noticed the crack of dawn rising, still too engrossed with each other. It was the sound of a gunshot that brought the two men back to reality. Brady jumped to his feet and rushed over to the window to see the group of Bandits.

"It's the Chester's they're back…Fuck!"

Please review :) xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**The Good the Bad and the Brady**

**Chapter three :)**

Sheriff Brady got dressed in record time and headed down the stairs, leaving Ste still fumbling with his clothes. Trouble was once again brewing in town…his town and he wasn't about to sit back and do nothing. He pulled out his guns and headed out of the bar and in to the town that was now surrounded with bandits of the Chester kind. Everyone else had stayed inside and the sheriff was stood facing the four outlaws on his own, that was until Ste ran out of the bar to join him.

"Get back inside Steven; I don't want you getting hurt"

"No! I can look after myself and I'm not leaving you on your own out here"

"Steven I won't tell you again"

"I'm not leaving you"

Ste was stubborn when he wanted to be and there was no way that he was going to leave the sheriff outnumbered.

"Sorry were not interrupting anything are we?" said Silas sarcastically.

"What do ye want?" replied Brady.

"We want Joel, let him go or we will keep coming back" added Warren.

"But you always come back regardless, you never keep your word" Ste stated.

"Ste, it's been a while" added Walker, his eyes never leaving him.

The sheriff looked at Walker who was eyeing up Ste like he was his for the taking and he didn't like it. He sensed that there was something between the two men and this only made him angrier.

"What's up Ste, cat got your tongue?" said Walker with a smile.

"I have nothing to say to you Simon, especially now you've joined them"

"Ye know him?"

Ste could see the anger in the sheriff's eyes and he didn't want to fuel his rage anymore.

"Yeah I knew him…once, that doesn't matter right now"

The sheriff was fuming and he really didn't want to give in to the Chester's, but what choice did he have? He didn't want Ste to get hurt and they were outnumbered after all. He wanted to fight them; he wanted to show them what happens to people when they mess with his town, but with Ste, the man he loves so close to danger, he couldn't risk it.

"So ye will stay away if we release your fellow bandit?"

"You have my word" replied Silas, who was clearly the leader of the gang.

Brady walked over to the jail to find Rhys asleep in his chair; the sheriff banged his fist on the desk to wake him.

"Do I pay ye to sleep?"

"Um…sorry sheriff"

"The keys Rhys…give me the keys"

Brady snatched the keys out of Rhys's hands and unlocked the door to the cell that was holding the youngest member of the Chester's.

"This is ye lucky day kid"

The sheriff pulled Joel out of the cell and pointed a gun in to his back. He led him outside where three of the bandits were waiting. Brady's eyes searched for Ste but he could not see him anywhere and Walker was also missing.

"Where's the other one?" asked the sheriff angrily.

"Getting supplies at the bar" replied Ally.

The sheriff threw Joel to the ground and ran to the bar; he flew inside to find walker and Ste standing a little too closely for his liking. The sight of them made him feel sick and it felt like someone had ripped his insides out.

"What's going on?" Brady asked.

"This is what you call unfinished business" replied Walker.

"Steven…?"

The look on Ste's face confirmed what the sheriff already felt, that something had gone on between them.

"Ye need to leave now!"

Walker ignored the sheriff and turned his attention to Ste who was now looking slightly worried. He trailed a finger down the side of Ste's face and whispered in his ear.

"I'll be back again Ste, remember that. I always come back"

"Speak up bandit, I can't hear ye!"

Walker moved away from Ste and with that Brady made his move and launched in to him, punching him in the face. It sent him flying and he fell to the ground.

"Stop it, stop fighting!" shouted Ste, but his pleas were ignored.

The two men punched, kicked and smashed glasses over one another, neither one admitting defeat. Both men equally matched and using their emotions to fight and clearly they were fighting for the same thing. A gun shot stopped both men in their tracks.

"I said stop!"

Ste was holding the gun, pointing it at both men.

"Walker, you need to leave…now!"

Walker didn't argue, he took one last look at Ste and then he left, leaving an angry Sheriff alone with him. There was no hiding it Brady was hurt, he had tried to deny his feelings for the barman for so long and now he had finally given in to temptation and their relationship had been taken to the next level, this happens. Brady broke the silence.

"Did last night mean anything to ye?"

"Why are you even asking me that? Of course it did"

Ste approached the sheriff and reached out to touch him, only for Brady to move away from him.

"I could see it, ye know, the bandit he likes ye"

"We all have a past sheriff and he was part of mine"

The sheriff began pacing and the anger on his face was clear to see now.

"I thought I was ye first…I wanted to be"

"Am I your first sheriff?" asked Ste

Silence filled the room once more.

"No? I thought not"

"I thought ye were too good to be true"

The sheriff turned away from the young barman and went to leave.

"Wait, what about last night?" shouted Ste.

"A mistake…ye were a mistake Steven and one I won't be making again"

Ste was left alone, crushed and lost in his own thoughts of all the recent events.

**Please review :) xx xx xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Good the Bad and the Brady**

**Chapter four :)**

Sheriff Brady was feeling angry, really angry and not only had jealousy reared its ugly head but he had just called Ste a mistake as well. He wanted to take it back the minute he said it, but realizing that he couldn't gave him no other option but to leave. The look on Ste's face is definitely one than Brady won't forget in a hurry. With the bandits long gone, he headed on back to the jail and got out a bottle of Whiskey from his desk draw. It was too early to be drinking but getting out of it seemed like the best solution right now. The thought of his young barman and that thieving outlaw was almost too much for him. His feelings for Ste were strong and now he had finally given in to them, it was ironic that Ste's past had come back to haunt him. The Sheriff had tried so hard to ignore the way that Ste made him feel and on many occasions he had even hooked up with ladies of the night to try and distract him from his ever growing feelings for him. Ste wasn't the first man he'd had sex with but he was the first person he'd felt anything for.

Ste couldn't understand why Sheriff Brady had left after the amazing night that they had spent together. Everyone had a past and some kind of history that they would rather forget, but clearly Brady wasn't going to let Ste forget his. It was wrong of him, when his past was far worse, Ste had only been with one man before the Sheriff and that was Walker. He knew where he'd be so he decided to head over to the jail and see if he had calmed down. Ste didn't bother knocking; he knew that he'd only send him away, he just let himself in. Sheriff Brady was sat at his desk, with his feet up and a glass of Whiskey in his hand. He looked up to Ste and tried to hide the smile that had crept on his face at the sight of him.

"What the hell is your problem?"

The smile soon faded.

"Who do ye think ye talking to Steven?"

"You, I'm talking to you Sheriff. Am I really a mistake to you?"

"I'm not going to do this now…just go will ye?"

"No! I'm not going until you tell me if you meant what you said or not"

"Then you'll be waiting a long time"

Sheriff Brady was too proud to tell him he was wrong, too stupid and stubborn. Ste had come to him in the hope of sorting things out but he could see that Brady was not backing down, regardless if he meant what he said or not.

"I wish that last night hadn't of happened and yeah your right, it was a mistake."

Ste turns his back on the drunken sheriff and goes to walk out of the door.

"Steven…wait…don't go"

"What for more rejection? You really need to sort your head out. You either want me or you don't."

"But ye and that bandit…together, it's in my head now."

"I'm not going to lie; we were together for a while, in secret of course. He wasn't always bad you know."

"I don't care about that Steven; he could be the most evil man in the world, that doesn't bother me. It's being with ye that way I can't stand."

"But it's over between us."

"It didn't look over to me."

"It is I promise you. I just want you can't you see that?."

"I just don't know Steven, I don't know if I can forget about it."

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound? Don't bother Sheriff; I'll make the decision for you. See you around."

Sheriff Brady knew that he had made the situation between them worse but he was being honest, he didn't know if he could handle Ste having a past with the outlaw, no matter how crazy it sounded. Knowing that another man had touched Ste in that way was enough to make him feel sick. Plus being the Sheriff of the town he had to make sure that no one found out about his sexuality, he couldn't risk the Chester's finding out, although they had probably already presumed he was gay anyway, especially Walker.

Ste had gone back to his empty bar that was filled with such happiness only a few hours ago. Maybe it was better this way; the sheriff would only get bored of him anyway and it would always be on his terms. He locked the bar door and headed on up to the bedroom with visions of Brady in his head. He thought of how they had ruined each other right here in this very room, how he thought that finally they were going to be together after all the denial and resistance. How on that bed he touched him, fucked him and loved him and already it was over and now it was just a memory that he had, another mistake in his life, as the sheriff so kindly put it.

He got undressed and got in to bed, it was still only early and he hadn't had much sleep. He could open the bar a bit later, it wouldn't hurt for one day. He was just about to close his eyes when he saw something move from the corner of the room. He sat up in bed to be greeted by Walker.

"See I told you I would be back"

"Get out!" He shouts at him.

"I want you to come with me Ste"

"What! My life is here, it always has been."

"I should never have left you."

"But you did. We are from different worlds anyway."

"What have you got here?"

"Security, my bar…this is my hometown, i can't just leave."

"I could give you so much more Ste, at least think about it."

"Okay I will think about it…now you need to leave."

He already knew that he didn't want to go anywhere with Walker but he had to get rid of him somehow. He follows him downstairs and lets him out of the door, it is daylight and some of the town's people are up and about.

"Don't keep me waiting Ste, I meant what I said."

Ste closed and locked the door, totally unaware that Sheriff Brady was watching the bandit leaving the bar, his paranoia growing increasingly.

**Please review :) xx xx xx xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Good, the Bad and the Brady**

**Chapter five :)**

Ste was left reeling from everything that had happened, Sheriff Brady had been totally unreasonable and Walker hadn't been any better. Both men making demands and making him feel like he'd done something wrong. He thought that finally after months of flirting that he and the Sheriff were going to get together, but Walker had put a stop to that. Maybe he was right, what did he have here? There was a time when he would have done anything to be with Walker, but he was young and looking back, it was more of a crush than love. He was his first sexual relationship though and that is something you never forget. Ste headed over to the bar and poured himself a much needed drink, he felt like his head was going to explode. He had completely given himself to Brendan, told him that he wanted him, only to be rejected and now his ex was back offering him a new life. He sat at the bar and downed his glass of whiskey; it felt warm as it went down his throat, he was just about to pour himself another when he jumped out of his stool from the loud banging at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Steven it's me, let me in" replied Brady.

"I think we've said all we needed to say to don't you?"

Ste was not in the mood for anything else, he just wanted to have a few drinks and then go to bed.

"If ye don't let me in i'll kick the door down."

Ste went over to the door and unbolted it, letting in a very angry Sheriff.

"Hey! Be careful you nearly knocked me over!" Shouted Ste.

The Sheriff clearly had stuff on his mind, he was very agitated and he was pacing up and down clenching his fists.

"Is everything okay?" Ste asked him.

"No everything is not okay Steven."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I saw him, leaving here. I thought ye said it was all over between ye. If there is one thing I can't stand, its liars."

"I didn't lie to you, he came here to ask me to leave with him but I said no. You don't want me anyway so what it's to you?"

There was something different about Sheriff Brady, something that Ste had never seen in him before. He was angry, really angry and his whole face had changed. Ste felt his heart pound not through excitement, but through fear.

"I don't want him near ye. Do you understand?"

"I've told him to stay away, but I don't think he will listen to me. He said he'll be back."

Brady moved towards him and Ste didn't know why but he cowered away from him. It made the sheriff stop dead and he backed away from Ste and sat down on the edge of a table.

"Why did you do that Steven?"

"You scared me, the look on your face...You're so angry at me and I've done nothing to deserve it! I think you should leave."

"I'm sorry…I would never hurt ye. I just want ye so badly. Ye have consumed me Steven."

Ste felt the same; exactly the same and he wanted nothing more than to be with him. They had danced around their feelings for each other for long enough and now Ste had been open with his, he didn't want to go back to hiding them.

"I just get so jealous seeing him here, knowing that he has put his hands on ye, knowing that he still wants ye. I get so mad."

"You have to trust me, or we might as well just forget it."

"I do trust ye, it's him I don't trust."

Ste went over to the door and bolted it and then moved up close to his jealous lover. He slipped in between his legs and lifted his face up so that they had eye contact. The sheriff's face had softened and he was pleased about that.

"I only want you Sheriff, I always have."

He slowly moved in for a kiss and the sheriff moaned in to his mouth as their tongues became interwoven. Ste felt Brady's hands run up and down his back and all over his bum. Their kiss became more desperate and before long clothes were being torn off and thrown on the floor. It had already felt like ages since they had been together and it had only been a few hours. Brady stood up and moved Ste away from him, he stared at him like he was going to eat him all up all swallow him whole.

"You like what you see Sheriff?"

"Ye know I do."

The sheriff bent Ste over the table and traced his fingers all over his soft pert bum before giving it a hard slap, making Ste call out.

"Ouch, that hurt."

"You look so good this way Steven and I'm going to have you right here, right now."

There was no time for foreplay; the Sheriff wanted his sexy barman. He needed to be deep inside of him. He needed to forget about Walker and the other bandits. There was nothing else in the world like being in the company of his Steven. Brady thrusted into him so hard that it took his breath away, he felt amazing. Ste held on to the edge of the table desperately trying to keep still, his legs had turned to jelly and he felt delirious with desire. Their bodies molded in to one, locked together like there would never be a way to tear them apart from each other. With the sound of moans and groans in the air and both men totally engrossed in one another, they had no idea that they were being watched through the window by someone who was not happy with the sight that he was seeing.

**Please review :) xx xx xx xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**The good the Bad and the Brady**

**Chapter six :)**

Simon Walker wanted one thing, and one thing only…Ste, but as he looked in the saloon at the loved up pair fucking furiously, jealously had started to take over. He had hoped to win Ste back, but seeing him this way with another man was enough proof that he had moved on and for good. Although he hadn't been with Ste for ages now, he never really got over him. Joining the group of bandits was a way of getting him out of his mind, but it never really worked, not properly anyway. Sheriff Brady and Ste were totally lost in each other, that was until gun shots were being fired and every window in the saloon was being put through. The sheriff pushed Ste on to the floor and they hid under a table as bits of glass flew everywhere. The sound of the glass shattering was deafening so Brady put his hands over Ste's ears as if to protect him from the noise. After all the commotion had stopped, the sheriff slowly stood up and made his way over to the broken windows. The people of the village had started to congregate and Brady realized that they were both still naked. He didn't want to get caught with his pants down by anyone let alone his town's people.

"Steven…we need to get dressed…now!"

They both picked up their clothes from the floor and quickly got dressed, luckily by the time a few of the locals called in through the broken windows the Sheriff and Ste were fully clothed. Tony, Darren and Rhys were concerned for Ste's welfare and of course they had no idea that the Sheriff would be with him.

"Everything is okay, Ste is fine. Did any of you see who done this? Asked the Sheriff.

"After hearing the gun shots, I had a peek through my window and I saw one of those Bandits again. What do they want? Replied a worried Tony.

"I'm not sure, but I intend to find out, that I promise ye."

"What are you doing here anyway Sheriff? Asked Rhys.

Steven had a bit of trouble earlier; he thought someone was trying to break in. Did anyone see anything…anything at all?" said Brady hoping that they believed was he was saying.

Turns out no one had seen anything, but the Sheriff wasn't stupid, he knew exactly who had done this.

"I'm gonna need you guys to help me board up these windows, ye know, to make sure Steven is safe"

Being part of a town had its advantages; everyone helped each other no matter what. It was like an extended family. At times is could be frustrating, everyone knew your business and lived in your pockets sometimes, but when the shit hits the fan, like it has today, everybody rally's round and help's and Sheriff Brady was grateful for that. The four men had spent most of the day making sure the saloon was safe again. Ste had cleared up all the broken glass, while the others boarded up the windows, inside and out. The Sheriff had told everyone to be on their guard, that the bandits would probably return at some point. He had even told his sister Cheryl that he didn't want her working whilst all this was going on, he just wanted her to be safe. When the others had left, the Sheriff thought about what would be best for Ste.

"Steven, I think you should stay with me and Cheryl for a few days, what do ye say?"

Brady was genuinely worried about Ste; he didn't want him to get hurt, he wouldn't admit it to him yet but he was falling in love with him and he would do whatever it takes to keep him safe.

"No ta, I just want to stay here. I'll be okay. Thanks for the offer though."

This didn't make Brady very happy, he couldn't understand why he wanted to stay there by himself, knowing that he could have easily been killed today.

"It's not safe Steven…today could have ended so differently, please stay with me."

The Sheriff was almost begging him now but this didn't make any difference to Ste.

"I'm not being scared out of my own home, end of!"

Ste wasn't having any of it. He was determined to stay in his own home…whatever the cost.

"God ye are so stubborn. I wish you'd listen to me."

"Yeah and I wish you'd listen to me. I'm not moving out of my own home just on the off chance that those lowlifes come back."

"They will come back Steven."

"Then I guess that's a chance I'll have to take."

The Sheriff felt very nervous about Ste staying here all by himself, he couldn't allow it. Ste might have been stubborn but so was he; there was always another way to solve it.

"Right then I guess I will just have to stay here."

"What! What about Cheryl?"

"I'm the Sheriff Steven; I'll get Rhys or Tony to stay with her. I'm sure they won't mind helping me out.

"What will people say though? You know how people feel about us…people like us."

"I can just say I'm protecting ye can't i?"

"You would do that for me?"

"Yeah of course I would. Plus I get to have amazing sex again."

"Oh yeah, thought there would be something in it for you, I need to sleep."

"Ye can do that later steven."

So with Tony and Rhys looking out for Cheryl, Brady found himself in the young barman's bed for the second evening in a row.

"So ye still wanna sleep?"

Ste couldn't deny him, it would be impossible to do that. Brady looked so sexy lying next to him, his growing hardness digging in to the side of him.

"Maybe later."

And with that Ste pulled the Sheriff in to a passionate kiss, which of course would lead to more mind blowing sex.

Meanwhile Walker had kept his promise; he wasn't going to stay away. He would be back. He had stayed close by all day, he had seen the comings and goings and he had waited long enough for one man to go; only he never did. He wanted Ste and if he couldn't have him then he'd make sure no one could, especially Sheriff Brady.

**Please kindly leave your comments below...Thank you :) xx xx xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**The good the Bad and the Brady**

**Chapter Seven :)**

The good thing about being in a gang is that if you piss one off, you piss them all off and Walker was out for revenge.…pure and simple. He had concocted a story to tell the other bandits about the Sheriff, a story that would turn their stomachs. He told them that Brady had tried to seduce him and when he refused the Sheriff turned nasty and beat him up. Walker even inflicted wounds on himself to make it look believable. Fueled by jealously and passion, Walker was going to stop at nothing to make him pay for taking away the man he loves.

Silas being the leader and the eldest was sickened by what he had heard; he couldn't understand how a man would want to touch another man. He saw this as a crime and one the Sheriff needed to be punished for. Ally and Joel pretty much did as they were told and as long as they were causing trouble they were happy. It was Warren who had all the idea's, he always wanted more out of any situation, he was a born fighter, possibly even a leader; if Silas wasn't around of course.

"Look I've got an idea; I say we go for his sister. What's her name…Cheryl? If we get her then we get him. I wouldn't mind a little go on the buxom blonde, that's for sure" Suggested Warren.

"That might not be a bad idea Warren. I don't know who Brady thinks he is, but he won't be messing with any of my boys, i'll make sure of that. I will see him dead first. I agree the sister seems like the only way to get him. We'll trade her life for his" Replied Silas.

"I know that Cheryl is staying with a neighbour tonight, her brother is busy protecting the local saloon owner…break in apparently. If we are going to do this then we have to act tonight."

"How do you have all this information Walker?" Asked Silas.

"Well after I escaped Brady's advances, I watched him. I wanted to take him down but I realized that I needed help…I needed you, my brothers."

"Well you have us now and we will help you in any way we can. He's a Sheriff, he should be locked up, he's no better than us, in fact he's worse. He thinks he's high and mighty just because he has a big shinny badge and the power to tell people what to do. Brady's time's coming to an end and who knows maybe we can take over the village once we've got rid of that evil, twisted man" added Silas.

Meanwhile back at the saloon were two men who couldn't get enough of each other. Ste had suggested sleeping only a short while ago but right now he was enjoying the feeling of having Sheriff Brady ravish every part of him. The Sheriff was on top of Ste kissing and licking every part of him, his soft inviting skin was such a turn on for Brady and he wanted more and more of the young Barman. They were already on round three and Ste was still begging the Sheriff to fuck him. Afterwards they lay facing each other, Brady couldn't help but smile at the sight of Ste he was positively glowing…the fucked look was a good look on him.

"Ye look absolutely beautiful Steven. Why didn't we do this before?"

"You always say the right things Sheriff and I don't know why…I guess the time wasn't right. I always wanted to though; I've liked you for so long. I'm just glad we made it, don't leave me again."

"I think ye need to call me Brendan now don't ye? Leave ye? Why would I do that? I don't ever wanna leave your side. Ye are amazing Steven."

"You really do know how to make me feel good that's for sure and I think you are pretty amazing too Brendan…I don't want this to end."

"Why would it end?"

"You are the Sheriff and in the eyes of many, two men being together is wrong."

"Do ye think it's wrong Steven?"

"I have never felt anything more right than when I am with you. We work together and I don't want to lose what we have."

"Ye won't…now come here and kiss me."

Unbeknown to the Sheriff the bandits were already in town, they had already broken in to Tony's, kidnapping a very frightened Cheryl Brady. Poor Tony was left tied up and gagged and wishing he had done more to protect the Sheriff's sister. He knew that once Brady found out, there would be hell to pay and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of the Sheriffs temper. Cheryl had tried to scream but Warren had held his hand over her mouth and told her that if she didn't keep quiet that he would hurt her.

Warren never did trust a woman to be quite so he gagged her anyway and tied one of her hands to his, he was kinda enjoying the thrill of it all. Fancying the young blonde had nothing to do with it. They had one last thing to do before leaving town and it was to let the Sheriff know that they were taking his sister. The five bandits waited outside the saloon on their horses, Warren of course was tied to Cheryl. Every one of the outlaws raised their guns in the air and fired at the same time.

"Jesus Brendan what was that?!" asked a jumpy Ste.

The sheriff threw on his clothes and made his way over to the window. He could see the five men and he could hear them call to him.

"Get down here now Brady!"

"We have something of yours"

"The jig is up sheriff"

The Sheriff starts making his way down stairs, Ste is getting dressed ready to follow the man he is sweet on but Brady tells him to stay put. That he doesn't want him to get hurt, that he just wants him safe. The Sheriff gets his gun ready and steps outside to face the outlaws.

"What do ye want?" He shouts.

"We heard what you did to walker, now we know your little secret about liking other men, you should be shot for that not left protecting this town" said Silas.

"We've got something of yours and we don't intend to give it back just yet, we want to make you sweat a little first" added warren.

Warren reached behind and grabbed Cheryl, pulling her around so that the Sheriff could see his little sister all scared and helpless. Brady felt sick at the sight of his sister this way.

"Give me back my sister now or I swear I will kill ye all!"

"Firstly you've got to find her Sheriff. Then we will talk."

And after a few more gun shots the bandits were riding off in to the night, leaving the sheriff to collapse to his knees and for the first time truly scared for his baby sister's life.

**Please review below **** xxx xxx xxx :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Good the Bad and the Brady**

**Chapter eight :)**

**Hope you are still enjoying this MaryArtemis xxx**

Ste finds the sheriff in a heap on the floor by the entrance to the saloon; his head was down in between his legs and by the sound he was making Ste knew that he was crying. He wanted to put his arms around him and give him the comfort that he so badly needed right now but he couldn't do that, they were out in the open and anyone could see. Ste approached his lover and sat down next to him.

"Hey what's happened Brendan?"

"It's Chez…They have taken her and I have no idea where…I can't lose her Steven."

"It'll be okay, we just need to get some of the town's folk together and find them.

"What do ye know? This is all your fault anyway"

"What? How can you say that?"

"Ye should have stayed with us…but because ye too stubborn you wouldn't, I had to stay with ye and now Chez is gone."

"Hang on a minute Brendan…I never asked you to stay with me. I never asked you to do anything for me."

"I know but now I've lost her and I need someone to blame."

"And I suppose that someone is me? Do you know what Sheriff, you're not the man I thought you were and I think we need to put some distance between us. I can't stand the way you constantly change towards me…I don't deserve it."

"Steven…I'm sorry…"

"I don't care; I'm not being treated like it by you. Just because you are the sheriff, doesn't mean you can treat me however you like."

Ste stands up and heads in to the saloon, he pours himself a much needed drink and props up the bar. It isn't long before the Sheriff makes his way in to the bar too, he reaches out to touch Ste but he moves away, still reeling from Brady's harsh words.

"Just get out will ya!"

"Look…I'm sorry"

"And that makes it alright does it?"

"No but…I'm just scared and I didn't mean to take it out on ye…please forgive me. I don't want to lose you as well."

The sheriff could tell that Ste's face had softened so he moved in closer to him again.

"I might act all Crazy but I need ye, don't ye know that?"

He pulled Ste close to him and looking at his heartbroken lover, Ste had forgotten all about their fall out just before. The sheriff's lips made contact with Ste's and he kissed him hungrily, it almost made him forget about his sister being taken by the outlaws. He reluctantly pulled away from Ste.

"When I find Chez, I'm coming back to finish this, make sure ye waiting Steven."

"Waiting?…I'm coming with you."

"No ye not, I don't want ye to get hurt."

"I'm not asking your permission, I'm helping…end of Brendan."

"Steven this is serious, I'm not having ye involved in it all. They are bandits, they don't care about anything."

"They won't hurt me…Walker won't let them hurt me. You might even need my help."

"Walker won't let them, get real Steven. Know about your history do they?"

"I'm still coming."

"Fine, suit yourself. I'd better get a group of us together, I'm sure Tony and Rhys will help. Get yourself ready Steven."

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that one. I'm ready now."

The sheriff and Ste left the saloon together much to Brady's disappointment. He was genuinely worried for Ste. What if he got hurt? What if Walker got his claws in to him again? He didn't want to risk any of it but Ste was determined to help. The Sheriff had already fallen out with him once today he didn't want to push it and risk arguing again. He needed the boy in his life, he knew that there was no going back; he couldn't just watch him from afar, he was in his life now and that was how he wanted it to stay.

Sheriff Brady managed to get some of the locals to help. Tony, Rhys, Darren and Jack, it wasn't the biggest army of men but it was a start. The six men got their horses ready and fully armed themselves, so that if the outlaws did attack they would be able to defend themselves.

"Right is everyone ready? Remember we all stick together no matter what."

Sheriff Brady and the other men climbed up on to their horses and headed out of town in search of Cheryl and the bandits. He wasn't sure where they would be or how far out of town they would go, but this was his little sister and he would stop at nothing to find her. Brady had killed before and he had no qualms in killing again, there was only one problem…Steven. He didn't want him to think that he was a cold blooded killer that showed no compassion.

The Sheriff felt so much for the boy and he didn't want anything to jeopardize his new relationship. He knew they already faced so many obstacles and if anyone found out about them, they would be forced to leave town. Sheriff didn't want to start over, leave town alone but if that's what he had to do to keep Ste in his life then he would do it.

"Anyone got any ideas?" asked Brady.

They had been searching for a few hours with no clues as to what direction to take, it all seemed pointless.

"I say we go back Sheriff" Replied Rhys.

"Look we've come to find Cheryl and I personally don't want to go back without her. They will come back to our town again and again unless we stop them. I say we keep going" Added Ste.

Brady was truly touched by his words, it meant a lot to him to know that he could rely on Ste.

"Thank ye Steven. Come on men let's go and find them, Steven's right they will keep coming back if we don't do something."

And soon enough they stumbled across a deserted town where five horses were tied up resting. Maybe it was just a coincidence, but Sheriff Brady and his men were just about to find out.

**Your reviews make me update quicker :) xx xxx xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Good the Bad and the Brady**

**Chapter Nine**

** For MaryArtemis xxx :)**

"I say we untie their horses" Ste suggested.

"Good idea Steven. As for us maybe it would be better if we continue by foot."

"What about our horses?" Asked Rhys.

"We'll tie them up, and you guard them with ye life Rhys, do ye hear me?" Answered Brady.

"Okay Sheriff"

"Ye shoot anyone that comes near ye and we'll do the rest."

The sheriff approached the five horses and one by one untied them, leaving them to run free. Without their horses the bandits couldn't get far and that would give them an advantage. In place the men tied up their horses and as Sheriff Brady suggested Rhys stood guard awaiting the remaining four men to return. Brady led his army further in to the deserted town; he was desperate to find his beloved sister and wouldn't stop until he had.

The men searched the buildings one by one and as they got closer to a particular one that was obviously a saloon in its former glory, they heard music and laughter. Most of the windows were still intact and even one door was still hanging, but it had seen better days and looked like it was going to collapse any minute.

"What do we do now Sheriff?" Asked jack nervously.

"I say we go in there and teach them a lesson!" Replied Tony.

"Just follow my lead men and stay close together. Remember that they don't know we're here and we have to be smarter than them."

The sheriff crept up to the window and peered through, he couldn't quite see everything but he could see three of the outlaws laughing and drinking at the bar. He wanted to stop them laughing but he knew he had to take in everything first, he had to be prepared. He noticed the older bandit join the men at the bar and then he saw her, his sister Cheryl. She was being carried about by Warren who was clearly taken with her. She was screaming out and kicking her legs but Warren seemed to enjoy her feistiness and just held on tighter to her. The sheriff watched in horror as Warren carried her up the stairs, was he going to hurt her? He couldn't take anymore; he drew his gun and charged in to the saloon as if his life depended on it. Ste, Tony and Jack weren't far behind him.

"Give me my sister now."

The sheriff stood in the saloon with his gun pointing straight at the outlaws and the other men soon followed suit.

"We've been waiting for you Sheriff. You have quite the army there, but a little outnumbered don't you think?" said Silas who couldn't help but laugh at Brady and his small army.

"But we all have our guns out. Now I'll ask ye one last time before I'll blow ye brains out. I want my sister now."

"You call that asking do you sheriff?"

Brady didn't give him a reply; instead he pulled back the trigger on his gun and shot the older bandit in the head, he then bolted up the stairs, leaving Ste, Tony and Jack with the other bandits.

The outlaws pulled out their guns, hoping to unnerve the men, which it did a little. None of the men had shot anyone before and with Sheriff Brady out of the equation nerves had started to get the better of them.

"Are you going to shoot me Ste?" asked a shocked walker.

"I will do what I have to do" Ste replied.

"What you two know each other?" Added jack.

"Yeah you could say that, we go way back."

"How is that then Ste?" Asked Tony suspiciously.

"Walker is…was a friend of the family that's all."

Jacks hand slips on the trigger and he watches in disbelief as Ally falls to the floor. The young outlaw Joel shoots back at jack and he collapses instantly. Ste joins him to see if he is still breathing and is horrified to find that he isn't.

"We need to stop this before we all kill each other" Shouted Ste.

All men knew that things were starting to get serious, Silas and Jack were dead and ally wasn't far behind them. The sound of Warren being thrown down the stairs distracted the men and Sheriff Brady was right behind him. Ste was shocked at the amount of Anger that was coming out of his lover, but he knew how much Cheryl meant to him. While Brady was violently striking Warren and the other bandits were watching, Ste made his way upstairs. He found Cheryl crying on the floor by the bed, her clothes were a little torn and she had a bleeding lip. Ste knelt down beside her and put his arms around her.

"Cheryl are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm…okay…it's what could have happened if Brendan hadn't of saved me."

Once again gunshots were being fired and all Ste knew is that he had to get Cheryl out in one piece.

"Can you stand up? Are you good to walk?"

"Um…yeah…I think so"

"We need to get you out of here, like now. You ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready Ste."

"I'll protect you, just stay behind me okay?"

"Okay Ste."

Ste quietly walked down the stairs hoping to find Brendan in complete control and the other Bandits dead, instead none of the surviving men were in the bar. Ste and Cheryl made their way outside where Sheriff Brady and Tony were fighting Warren and Joel and not with guns with their bare hands. Walker was nowhere to been seen and Ste wondered if he had got caught in the shooting somehow and that maybe he was dead along with the others. Ste had to get Cheryl out of here; he knew that would be what Brendan would want him to do.

"Cheryl, I'll take you to Rhys and the horses and then I'll come back for Brendan…I mean Sheriff Brady and Tony."

Ste was true to his word, he got Cheryl safely to Rhys without anyone noticing, but unfortunately he didn't notice that Walker was also there waiting.

"Ste we have to stop meeting like this."

"Walker, I thought you were…"

"Dead? No not me."

Walker was armed and Ste was pretty sure that he was dangerous now.

"Lets us go Walker...please?"

Walker made his way over to Ste and whispered in his ear.

"You know what I want."

Ste knew that Walker wanted him back, it wasn't that bad with him, it's just that Ste has had the best now and he doesn't want to settle, but if it meant saving Cheryl then he was prepared to do it.

"Anything you say Walker, but you have to let Rhys take Cheryl home?"

"Fine…go on you heard him, go!"

Ste watched as Cheryl flew in the arms of Rhys.

"Go...now!" he shouted.

And as Walker pulled Ste close to him, Ste looked on and felt relieved at the sight of Cheryl being safe, even if it's cost him his life.

**Please review :) xx xx xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**For MaryArtemis, i'm sorry you had to wait a while for this chapter.**

** The Good the Bad and the Brady**

**Chapter Ten :)**

"You made the right choice Ste; we've always been so good together. I have missed us."

"Things have changed Walker; I'm in love with someone else."

"How could I forget, the famous Sheriff Brady?"

"Yes and if you care about me at all then you'll let me go."

"I don't want to keep you against your will Ste; I just want a chance to talk and maybe put some things to bed between us."

"You left me remember, you wanted more out of your life. We can't go back, I've moved on now. There is nothing more to talk about."

"But I want to explain."

"I don't need you to Walker; I just want to go home."

Ste didn't see the point in going over old ground, he had moved on and more importantly he had moved on with a certain Sheriff, the thought of anything or anyone coming in between them absolutely terrified him. He had never felt this way before and he didn't want to give that up, he'd rather die.

"If that's what you want then I won't stop you."

"It is, but I'm not leaving without the others."

Ste walked back to find his men, Walker followed behind him. Ste felt desperate to see Brendan, the last time he saw him he was fighting with the other outlaws. He needed to know he was okay. Ste stood outside the old run down saloon and looked around hoping to see his Sheriff but everyone had gone.

"Where have they gone?" asked Ste.

"Look I'll go in and check, you wait here. I don't want you getting hurt" Walker replied.

"No, I'm going in; I need to see for myself."

"Do you always have to be so stubborn Ste?"

"Yeah I do!"

Ste entered the bar and cringed at the sight of the bodies lying on the floor, Silas, Ally and Jack. He searched frantically with his eyes hoping to find something that would lead him to his Sheriff. He ran up the stairs and searched every room, but with no luck. There was no sight of any of the four remaining men.

"Did you find anything Ste?"

"Nothing, it's like they have all vanished."

"Well they must be around here somewhere, they can't have got far. They were all beating the shit out of each other not long ago."

"I know but what if something terrible has happened?"

"You really care about him don't you?"

"Yeah I really do. Look I know it might not be what you want to hear but I can't help how I feel."

"That's okay; I had my chance didn't I?"

"What even happened to you? Why did you leave? You didn't even tell me."

"I thought you didn't wanna talk about it? I wanted more, every day felt like the same. I wanted excitement; instead I got involved with the wrong crowd. You remember how easily led I am?"

"How could I forget? I just hate seeing you this way. My memories of you were always good, now I will remember you this way, bad."

"So what if I help you now?"

"And why would you do that?"

"Because I can, I'm not all bad Ste."

"I know that."

"Then let's go and find our men."

Ste and Walker checked every single building but nothing; Sheriff Brady, Tony, Warren and Joel were nowhere to be seen.

"They have to be here Walker; shall we split up and check again?"

"Okay, just be careful though yeah?"

Ste headed back to the saloon, he thought he would start off where he last saw his Sheriff. He entered the derelict building for a second time and sat on one of the bar stools at the bar, trying his hardest to ignore the sight and smell of death. He sat in silence for a few minutes contemplating his next move when he heard muffled sounds coming from underneath him. He carefully and quietly got off the bar stool then knelt down and put his ear to the floor, listening closely to the sounds he was hearing. He could just about make out people talking although he didn't know who, but he was betting that one of them would be Brendan. His eyes skimmed over every part of the floor, he knew there had to be a way to get down. He stood up and tip toed behind the bar where his suspicions were confirmed, there in front of him was an opening, a hatch.

A sudden fear came across him, he had no idea what or who would be down there but he had to find out. For a split second he thought about going back outside to look for Walker, but that would only take more time and there would be a chance that the voices below would hear him walking about, if they hadn't done already. He lifted up the hatch to see some stairs; he grabbed an empty bottle of whiskey off the side and made his way down to the cellar. Every stair he went down make some kind of creaky noise, they seemed very unstable and he hoped that no one would hear him. Half way down Ste could see the outlaws Warren and Joel laughing and teasing a tied up Sheriff and Tony. The sight of his lover this way made him uneasy on his feet and he slipped and fell down the remaining stairs smashing the whiskey bottle to pieces.

"What do we have here then?" laughed Warren.

"Ah looks like he was gonna try and hurt us with that bottle" added Joel.

"Let them go now!" pleaded Ste.

"And why would we do that then?" replied Warren.

"Because this has gone far enough, men are dead out there. Please let them go?" answered Ste.

"I think he wants to join his friends don't you Joel?" Warren teased.

Before he knew it Ste was being dragged along the floor by Warren and he found himself tied up and gagged beside his Sheriff and Tony, who would help them now?

**Please review xx xxx xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**For MaryArtemis xxxxxx**

**The Good, the Bad and the Brady**

**Chapter Eleven :)**

"So what are you going to do now Sheriff?" Teased warren, who was now looking like the cat that got the cream.

"What are we going to do with them warren?" asked Joel curiously.

"I think we should teach them a lesson, show them who's in charge round here; or maybe we should just kill them. Either way they're going to pay for what they did to Silas and Ally."

"Sounds good to me. What about Walker, where the hell has he got to?"

"Maybe you could go and look for him Joel. I'm sure I can cope with these coots."

"Okay but I don't want to miss out on all the torture, so leave the best for when I'm back."

"Don't be long and make sure you find him."

Joel left in search of Walker and left Warren alone with the three tied up men. The sheriff had desperately tried to break free from the rope that had bound him, but it was impossible. He didn't really care about his fate but now Ste had joined him he felt more determined than ever to think of a way to escape or at least get Ste out safe and unharmed. Warren already knew how fond of Ste the Sheriff was and he was disgusted at the thought of the two men together.

He couldn't resist striking him with his horse whip; it was a way to punish him for his sinful ways. The Sheriff winced out in pain, he wondered how he would ever get out of this; now that blood had started to seep through his clothes. Ste and Tony could only watch as their Sheriff got beaten by the dirty bandit. Ste felt devastated as he was unable to help his beautiful lover and hearing him so distressed was almost too much to bear. He wondered if he would be next, if himself and tony would soon be suffering the way that The Sheriff was now. Warren made his way over to Ste and pulled the gag from his mouth.

"I can see why you like him Sheriff; it's those full lips of his. I suppose in a way he's quite pretty really and I'm totally in to women."

"Leave me alone…please" begged Ste.

"And why would I want to do that? What's the matter, aren't you enjoying your lover getting beaten? Well, Ste is it? You ain't seen anything yet."

Warren drew back his fist and punched Ste hard in the face; Sheriff Brady winced out in pain again, only this time it was a different type of pain. Warren heard the sound of someone coming down the stairs; he assumed it would be Joel.

"Don't worry Joel; I've saved the best for last."

"So what have I missed?"

"Walker!" shouted Warren. "Where have you been?"

"I tried to stop one of the Sheriff's men from leaving with Cheryl; I thought you had plans for her? Anyway I lost you guys; it took me a while to figure out where you would be."

"You're here now and just in time. I say we kill these bastards."

Walker looked at Ste, he had blood dripping from his nose and mouth, Warren had hit him hard alright and it made him feel sick inside. Although they had moved on, Walker cared deeply for Ste and his safety was all that mattered now, this had gone far enough. Walker thought of ways that he could delay Warren from hurting the three men any further, he hated seeing Ste this way. He didn't care about Tony and Brady but Ste was different, he had to protect him.

"Where's Joel Warren?"

"He went looking for you about half an hour ago."

"Really? I think that maybe one of us should look for him. What if The Sheriff's men come back?"

I hadn't even thought of that Walker. Right I'll go and see what's taking him so long, you make sure these deadbeats don't try anything and gag the pretty boy."

"You can count on me."

"I know Walker, I'm just glad you're okay, we are already two men down."

"Guard them with your life."

First of all Walker just sat staring at Ste for what seemed like ages, none of the tied up men were sure what his intentions were but he didn't look like a man who was going to inflict any violence on them. If anything he looked like he was deep in thought, plotting and planning but what did they know? Plus they had been wrong before.

"Walker you have to help us" Pleaded Ste.

Walker didn't answer him; he just looked directly into his eyes before making his way over to him and uniting the rope from his wrists and feet. Once Ste was free he rushed to Brendan's aid and started to untie him.

"Wait Ste! Let me do this, I'm not just here to help you, I want to help all of you."

Walker untied the rope from Tony first and then from Brady. He wasn't too happy about it all but he could clearly see the connection between the two of them and he had to help them for his own sanity. Once Brady was free he wanted to beat ten bells of shit out of Walker but after being whipped so badly he could hardly move.

"Why are you helping us Walker?" asked Brady, his voice was strained.

"Because I can't stand him getting hurt."

"Him?"

"Ste."

Brady wanted to rip him apart there and then but getting out of this God forsaking place was the main priority.

"Thank you Walker, I will never forget what you did for us."

"No worries Ste, I'm sure you can make it up to me…don't worry that's a joke. Right lets go."

Ste took Brendan's side and held on to him so tight, never wanting to let him go and just when they thought they could escape they heard a familiar voice.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?"

**Please review :) xx xx xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**For MaryArtemis xx xx xx**

**The Good the Bad and the Brady**

**Chapter Twelve :)**

Before the four of them could even think about escaping, Warren was back and he was utterly shocked to see his fellow "mate" helping the group of men.

"So you switching sides now then Walker?" said an angry Warren.

"No I'm not changing sides because I'm not on any side to change. Look just let them go."

"By freeing them you have gone against me, which means you are no longer one of us. You are with them now."

"This is out of hand Warren; it's all going to your head. We were never about this. Sure we scare people, we steal and get what we want, but killing like this? I don't want to become like you."

"Then you will die too Walker" said Warren as he drew his gun.

Ste stood in front of Walker, he didn't know what came over him, maybe the past that they had shared together made him defend his ex-lover. Brady couldn't hide the jealously that was now written all over his face, not only that but The Sheriff didn't want him to get hurt.

"Step away boy or do you wanna go first?"

Warren didn't care who he shot, he figured none of the men were getting out alive anyway.

"Ste what are you doing? I can take care of this; you are not getting hurt for me."

Walker pushed Ste out of the way so hard that he fell to the ground, cutting himself on some broken glass. Walker then tackled Warren to the floor in a desperate attempt to retrieve the gun.

"Run, go now!" shouted Walker.

"Come on lets go…Tony…Steven, we need to go now" Said Brady.

"I'm not leaving him Sheriff, he helped us and now we need to help him" replied Ste.

Brady was seething, he felt so sure about his relationship with Ste and looking at him now so willing to risk his life for Walker, it hit him that maybe he had got it all wrong. Before he could say another word Ste picked up some of the broken glass and stabbed Warren as hard as he could in the back. Ste watches as the gun slides across the floor and the struggle between the bandits subside. He lets out a sigh of relief when Walker pushes a lifeless Warren off of him.

"Ste you risked your life for me, I don't know what to say."

"I'm just returning the favour, you saved me too remember?"

"But why would you risk it all for me?"

"Because I did okay?"

The Sheriff rudely interrupted the two men, he had heard enough.

"As much as I'm enjoying enduring the little speeches from ye both, I have a sister I want to get home for, now if ye don't mind."

Its then at that moment that Ste clicks with what is exactly wrong with Brendan, he feels flattered that he is so jealous, but he also wonders if he had gone too far with Walker. He did risk his life for him, but not because he still loves him, he would have done it for any of the men. Okay so maybe their history together came in to it a little, but Brady didn't have to know that. Even so Ste felt worried about his future with The Sheriff, they had already fought about Walker before.

The sheriff let Tony, Walker and Ste make their way up the stairs first, to be honest he was just glad that Ste was okay, even if he was still in love with Walker. Brady felt a hand on his ankle as he began making his way up the stairs…Warren was very much alive and as he pulled on The Sheriffs leg he fell down the few stairs he had climbed.

"Prepare to die Sheriff!" Warren shouts.

Brady uses all his strength to fight him off but fails and it doesn't take much for Warren to get the upper hand. The other men hear the commotion and Walker tells them to go on and that he'll deal with it.

"I have to help him Walker."

"Look Ste you and tony get away from here and I will help The Sheriff."

"You promise?"

"I promise Ste. Now quickly go."

Tony and Ste leave the saloon and straight away Ste knows that he has just done the wrong thing. What will that look like to Brendan? He risked his life for Walker but not for him.

"Right Tony I say we go back inside and get our Sheriff."

"We can't we might get killed."

"We have to try."

"I can't I'm sorry. Why don't we go back to our town and get help?"

"Right I will stay here, I will wait for them. You go back and get any help you can."

"How will I get back though?"

"Our horses at the entrance, just hurry in case Walker and Brady don't make it."

"What about the other bandit Joel? He's on the rampage somewhere."

"I think I can handle him if he comes back, I will be prepared, don't worry. Plus I have Walker and Brady to help me, it'll be fine. Now hurry Tony!"

When Tony was out of sight Ste wondered what was taking Walker so long, he imagined all sorts and curiosity soon got the better of him. He found himself going back in to the run down bar, picking up an old bar stool leg and creeping down the cellar stairs once more. He could hear voices; he stopped half way down and listened to the conversation he was hearing.

"I told you we would get him Warren, my plan's never fail" Said Walker, full of cockiness.

"I was looking forward to killing all of them though, especially the pretty boy" Replied Warren.

"Like I said Warren, you can have anyone but him. He is out of bounds to the likes of you. Anyway it was The Sheriff you wanted and I've given him to you. You can do whatever you like to him."

Ste felt sick, he really believed that Walker was genuine; he even risked everything for him. He couldn't imagine what Warren was going to do to Brendan; he was weak enough as it was. He had to think of a plan and fast.

**Please Review xx xx xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**For MaryArtemis xx xx xx**

**The Good the Bad and the Brady**

**Chapter Thirteen :)**

Ste struggled to think of a plan, not only was he was outnumbered, but fighting wasn't exactly his strong point. He had a bit of wood, while Warren and Walker probably had all sorts, there had to be another way. Ste quietly crept back upstairs, he had to try and lure them out somehow so that he could help Sheriff Brady. Ste picked up some empty sprit bottles and launched them at the remaining windows, making as much noise as he possibly could. He then hid underneath a table and waited, hoping that the noise of the shattering windows was enough to distract the bandits.

It wasn't the best plan in the world, but it was all he had and soon enough he heard the sound of Walker and Warren running up the stairs.

"What the hell was that?" asked Walker.

"I have no idea, but I intend to find out" replied Warren.

"Look it doesn't need the both of us to go. I'll keep a look out here and you search the town."

"Are you sure the others have left?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"What about the pretty one?"

"Yeah, he thinks I'm helping his Sheriff. I told him to go."

"I hope you're right. I won't be long Guard Brady with your life."

The two men walked outside, Warren left Walker guarding the run down bar totally unaware that Ste was left inside. Ste had one shot at this; he knew he didn't have much time, so he quickly made his way back behind the bar and down the stairs to Brendan. The sight of him bruised and bloodied made Ste's heart ache, he couldn't believe he'd even thought about leaving him here. Brendan hadn't even looked up to see Ste in front of him, it wasn't until he felt the rope loosen that he noticed his beautiful lover. Ste pulled the gag from his mouth and ran a finger over his beaten, swollen lips.

"Steven…what are ye doing here. Ye need to leave now!"

"I'm not going anywhere without you and I'm sorry I left you with Walker…I thought he wanted to help."

"Ye are so trusting Steven…when will ye ever learn?"

"Look we'll talk later I just want to get you out of here. We don't have much time and Walker is right outside."

Ste untied the last bit of rope, freeing the Sheriff and they both made their way over to the stairs. He held on to Brendan as the pain of walking was evident on his face, although he'd never dream of asking for help.

"Bren are you okay?"

"Ye know me Steven, anyway ye don't look in good shape either."

The sheriff tried wiping the dried blood from Ste's face.

"I will kill him for what he's done to ye."

"I just wanna get out of here in one piece and I want you by my side."

"Steven…I'm not going anywhere."

Brendan pulled Ste close to him and kissed him lovingly, he meant every word and he wasn't going to leave his side again. Their relationship would be frowned upon by many, but right now the Sheriff didn't care. He just wanted to be with Ste and he wasn't going to let anyone come between them again, even if it cost him his badge.

"Ye ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

The Sheriff took the lead and told Ste to stay behind him; he didn't want him to get hurt again. They made their way upstairs and in to the bar, Walker was still guarding outside, but Warren was nowhere to be seen. Brendan picked up some broken glass; it was the only thing he could use to protect them.

"Right listen to me. Ye need to stay here Steven. It's too risky for both of us to go out there."

"But…what if you get hurt?"

"I won't trust me."

"Please be careful Bren."

Brendan wasn't scared of much and people like Walker were small fry to him. The fact that Warren had hurt Ste and Walker wanted him made this so much easier, Brendan flung open the bar door and gave Walker the fright of his life.

"Boo."

"What…how the hell did you escape?"

"Never underestimate the power of true love Walker."

"Ste…"

"Steven if ye don't mind. Now where were we?"

Walker tried to pull out his gun, but the crazed Sheriff was too quick and he slashed at his neck with the broken piece of glass, making Walker collapse to the floor.

"I could put ye out of ye misery, but I want ye to die slowly. I never lose Walker…never!"

Walker held his hand to his neck to try and stop the blood from gushing out, but it was no use, there was nothing that could save him now. Brendan watched as he started to cough up blood, knowing that the end was near.

"Ye shouldn't have messed with what belongs to me Walker."

Brendan turned away from walker, threw the broken bit of glass and went back inside to get Ste.

"Is he dead?"

"Not yet Steven, but he will be soon. He's not in a good way, so when we leave here just don't look at him okay?"

"I'm not scared Bren, he deserves to die for what he did, I just wish it was me that killed him."

"No ye don't, it's better that I do the killing around her. Now let's go home Steven."

Ste looked at Walker lying helplessly on the floor; he lifted his arm out as if he wanted Ste to help him, but the history they had once shared didn't matter to him now and even if it did it was too late to help him. He approached Walker and watched as he took his last breath, no matter how hard Ste thought he was, the tears that were streaming down his face was evidence enough that he cared. It wasn't in his nature to be so callous.

"I told ye not to look…come here."

"It's okay Bren, it's just…"

"I know."

Ste took the gun from Walkers holder and placed it in his own; he didn't wanna take any more chances.

"Not just a pretty face hey Steven?"

The sheriff and Ste headed for the exit of the run down town and they almost made it…almost. They hadn't noticed Warren and Joel hot on their trail, a gun shot was fired and both Brady and Ste fell to the floor.

**Please review xx xx xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Good, the Bad and the Brady **

**Chapter fourteen**

**For MaryArtemis xx xx xx**

Every part of Ste's body hurt as he tried to get up from the ground, he carefully pulled the gun from his holder, hiding it from the approaching bandits. The Sheriff's un-moving body made him want to go to him, help in some way, but he had other things to worry about right now. The outlaws make their way even closer to him and Brady and although he had a gun, how the hell was he going to take down both of them? Ste turned to face them, wondering how he was going to make it out of this alive.

"Oh look Joel, looks like Brady's dead. I never did miss a target."

"One down, one to go Warren" replied a cocky Joel.

Warren reached for his gun at a very frightened looking Ste, but before he could even pull back the trigger Ste had fired a shot at the Bandit, hitting him in the head and killing him instantly. The sight of Warren made Ste drop his gun, this killing lark really wasn't for him and he threw up looking at parts of the man's brains scattered on the ground. Joel fell to the floor in shock and Ste saw his chance to get one over on the younger bandit. It was now or never. He charged at Joel, hitting any part of him that he could, but it didn't take long for Joel to get the upper hand, not only was he stronger but the other bandits had taught him how to fight, this way a way of life to him.

"Any last words, you dirty, scrawny bar dog?"

Ste had no last word's he could hardly breathe let alone talk as his felt Joel's hands tighten around his neck. Ste tried his hardest to fight him off but it was no use and he started to feel the effects of being strangled. He could feel his face burning up and he knew his time was running out, the only consolation was knowing he would be with Brendan again.

"Get off him now!"

Joel loosened his grip on Ste to turn and face a wounded Brendan.

"I thought you were dead Sherriff..."

"Ye wish I was don't ye? Now move away from him, I won't tell ye again."

"Brendan!" shouted Ste.

"Yeah looks like lover boy is okay after all."

While Joel had given Brendan his full attention Ste scrambled over to the gun he dropped minutes before and without a second thought he shot the young bandit in the back. He watched with relief as he fell to the floor, knowing that it was all over now that the last of the five outlaws were dead.

"Steven are ye okay?"

"I am now Bren. But you are hurt, we need to get you sorted before you bleed to death. "

"Ye are very brave to do what ye did Steven, I'm proud of ye."

"It was the least I could do after leaving you."

"Ye were tricked Steven, it wasn't your fault."

"Let me see where you are hurt, you're bleeding Brendan."

Ste started to undress his sheriff to see the gunshot wound in his arm, it was bleeding pretty badly and he had to find a way to stop it, he couldn't risk anything happening to him, not now he was okay. Ste ripped up Brady's shirt, making a bandage from it and wrapped it round Brendan's arm.

"That should be okay for now; we need to get you back though and get it looked at properly."

"Thank ye Steven for saving my life."

"Don't mention it Sherriff."

Ste pulled his lover in for kiss; he needed to feel his lips on his own, after everything they had been through, he never thought he'd get to do it again. The sheriff deepened the kiss, wanting to feel every part of him, but being hurt it was a bit difficult.

"Right let's get out of here Steven."

They made their way out of the town on foot; unfortunately there were no more horses tied up. Ste helped his Sheriff walk by holding on to him one side and they started their long journey home.

Luckily for the wounded Sheriff the journey was shortened by the arrival of Rhys and Cheryl who had returned to help. There wasn't much they could have done anyway, but their help right now meant everything. Brady was struggling to walk so he felt relieved knowing that someone had come back for them. Ste helped Brendan get on the horse that his sister was riding and Ste got on with Rhys. It didn't take long to reach the town and Ste and Brendan felt so pleased to be home, they didn't think that they'd ever get to see it again. The town's people were overjoyed to see their Sheriff and Ste and as they surrounded the horses Cheryl started to panic.

"Right you guys I need to get Brendan home, he is hurt, I need to get some help for him and he needs some rest."

"Do you want me to come Cheryl?" Asked Ste.

"No it's okay Ste love, I'll be fine. I'm all he needs."

Her words hurt him, but she had no idea what was going on between the two men. A disappointed Ste returned to his saloon, he had decided on a wash, some clean clothes and a good sleep. He could go round and see Brendan tomorrow. Maybe Cheryl was right, maybe she was what he needed right now although it felt so natural for Ste to want to take care of him. He was injured and needed to recover and Ste would only distract him anyway. It felt so good for Ste to be in his own bed and for the first time in a while he knew he was going to have some peaceful sleep, with no interruptions from bad men.

**Please review xx xx xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Would just like to thank everyone who continued to read and review. Lost some reviewers along the way, but you can't win them all. To all who are still enjoying this fic I hope you like the last installment.**

**For MaryArtemis xx**

**The Good the Bad and the Brady**

**Final Chapter :)**

Although Ste's whole body ached he still couldn't sleep. He tried everything from booze to counting sheep, but nothing helped him. His brain wouldn't shut down and thoughts of everything that had happened weighed heavily on his mind. He knew his Sheriff was safe, but nearly losing Brendan had made him realise just how much he needs him. He wanted to be there for him now, but Cheryl had insisted that she was all he needed and it wasn't like Ste could argue with that. Nobody could know about them especially Cheryl. Ste also felt guilty; he couldn't stop thinking that all of this was his fault. Maybe if he had gone off with Walker in the first place Tony and Jack would still be alive. He couldn't have helped Doug though; they just killed him for fun, fun that had ruined lives forever. At least they couldn't hurt anybody else now.

Ste could feel his eye lids closing, sleep was about to take him, until he heard a gentle knock at the door. He thought at first that he was just imagining it, but then he heard it again, louder this time. He got out of bed and made his way downstairs. He could see the Sheriff's silhouette and even though he knew it was him, he spoke through the door.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"Steven it's me, let me in" replied the wounded sheriff.

Ste opened the door, his beautiful battered man standing in front of him, trying his hardest to smile.

"I couldn't sleep, kept thinking about ye. I had to wait till Chez fell asleep. Can I come in?" he added with desperation in his voice.

"Of course sorry, I'm just a bit shocked to see you."

Ste let his lover inside and closed the door behind him. Brendan made his way over to the bar and sat down on one of the bar stools.

"So ye gonna get me a nightcap Steven?"

"I'm sure one wouldn't hurt."

Ste poured Brendan a large glass of whisky and sat down on a stool next to him.

"Are ye not having one?"

"No not me, I've already had a few. I couldn't sleep either."

"Why?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Yes I do. So tell me why couldn't you sleep?"

"I keep thinking about everything that's happened. I feel responsible for a lot of it. I killed a man Bren."

"Steven ye did what ye had to do. Ye also saved my life. Ye are not to blame for any of this."

"But I left you."

"Yeah ye did, but ye came back and that's what counts."

"I nearly lost you."

"But ye didn't."

"I know it's just that…."

"What it's just what?"

"You are all I think about Bren."

Brendan moved closer to Ste, his hand reaching up to touch his face.

"Good because ye are all I think about too…all the time."

Ste got down off the bar stool and stood as close as he could physically get to Brendan. He slowly ran his hands through his hair and then rested his hands on the back of his head, gently bringing their lips together. Brendan moaned into Ste's mouth, he needed to feel those soft full lips that could make him do anything. The need for Ste was beginning to show and Brendan wanted him, but his aches and pains soon brought him back down to reality.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?" Ste asked.

"No I hurt myself Steven."

"Hadn't you better get back anyway?"

"I should but I don't want to. I just wanna be here with ye."

"But your Cheryl."

"She won't know where I am. Plus I don't really care, I'm sick of all this. I want ye and that's never gonna change."

"But to be like us is just not accepted."

"I know, but I can't fight it anymore. Believe me I've tried. From the first moment I laid eyes on ye I've been fighting it. Do ye want me Steven…really want me?"

"More than I've ever wanted anything Bren."

"Good, then take me to bed."

Ste held out his hand to Brendan which he happily took, there was nowhere else he wanted to be and he knew that more than ever now. They made their way upstairs and into the bedroom. The Sheriff wondered how the hell he was gonna keep his hands off Ste who was now standing before him naked. Brady was mesmerised at the sight of him. His beautiful body that right now was making Brendan drool with lust would be hard to deny, no matter how much his body hurt. The Sheriff started to take off his clothes but due to his arm being wounded and in a sling he found it difficult.

"Do you need a hand Sheriff?"

"Mmm…I need more than a hand Steven."

Ste carefully helped him take his clothes off; Brady winced out in pain a few times but thinking about lying naked with Ste in his arms, hearing his heartbeat and listening to the sound of his breathing made it all worth it. He needed him tonight. Brendan got into bed first and Ste watched as he climbed in, noticing every single muscle in his body, he was solid and now so was Ste. He tried hard not to want him knowing he was in pain, but it was no use and the minute he joined him in bed he knew what would happen.

"Ye gonna have to keep ye hands to yourself Steven okay?" said Brendan teasingly.

"I will try Bren, but it's not going to be easy."

"Why's that Steven?"

"Because I've never wanted you more than I do right now."

"It looks like you're gonna have to be in charge tonight then doesn't it. I need ye Steven."

Ste needed this too; every inch of his body told him so. He straddled Brendan and trailed his hands all over his defined chest. He bend down to kiss him softly, his lips tasted of whisky and everything Brendan. It wasn't long before the once slow moving kiss turned into a deep powerful one, leaving both men breathless. Ste moved his way down planting kisses all over his neck; Brendan gripped the bed sheet with his hand and tilted his head back, lapping up every single kiss. Brendan wanted to grab hold of him, show him whose boss, but he couldn't and that frustrated the hell out of him. Ste playfully bit on his nipples, making his Sherriff moan encouraging Ste to bite a little harder. But his bites were soon replaced by licking and sucking and Brendan loved the feeling of his tongue all over him. Ste could feel Brendan's cock digging into to him and he smiled knowing that he was the creator of such a beast.

He moved from Brendan's chest and rubbed his cock that now felt as hard as concrete. He held it firmly in his hand and licked all around the head, sucking up the pre cum that had already seeped out of his throbbing cock. Ste teasing took half out him in his mouth, he could feel Brendan's body shake and it felt good knowing the effects he had on his man. He tried taking it slow, desperately trying to enjoy every minute, but he could feel Brendan's efforts to get him to take all of him in his mouth and Brendan's pleasure was all that mattered to him right now. He submersed every inch of him into his mouth, making his lover groan with pleasure. Brendan enjoyed the feeling of Ste's mouth wrapped around him, watching every move he made, the way he sucked on him amazed him and he felt more in love with him than ever.

Ste brought Brendan to an intense climax and he happily guzzled down every drop of his warm cum. Brendan stared at Ste whose eyes were filled with deep lust, he had never been looked at that way before. So much feeling and emotion, naturally he looked at him the same way but the depths of his feelings for the boy unnerved him. He had lost all his power as far as Ste was concerned and it felt scary being in such unknown territory. Ste was far from finished with his beautiful lover and gently eased a finger into his hole. It was a rare moment for Ste to be the one to give, but he was enjoying every minute of it and as he increased the number of fingers he entered into him, he got off on hearing Brendan moan loudly.

He had prepared him good and now he was going to fuck him hard, reaching parts of him that he had never reached before. Brendan put his legs on Ste's shoulders, allowing Ste to enter him easily. He thrusted into him wildly, moans escaping his own mouth and looked on at Brendan who was glowing in ecstasy. The build-up to his climax was extreme, his heart felt like it was going to explode and the sweat was running off his face now. He wanted this feeling to last forever, being inside Brendan and knowing that he was loving it. The feeling of Ste bursting into him was mind blowing and after the last few thrusts, ensuring that every last drop of cum was inside him, Ste collapsed on top of Brendan.

Realising that he was lying on Brendan's wounded arm, he gently moved off of him and lay close next to him instead. Brendan wrapped his good arm around him, bringing him even closer. The warmth and feel of skin on skin was delightful to both of them and knowing that had each other this way meant everything to them. This is how they wanted their lives to be every day, but deep down they knew that they weren't going to have it. For now though everything was perfect and as they fell asleep in each other arms, nothing else mattered. Morning had come too quickly loud banging on the saloon door had woken both men.

"Who the hell is that?" asked Ste wiping sleepy dust from his eyes.

"Just ignore it Steven."

"I can't what if it's your Cheryl?"

"Like I said ignore it."

Ste tried to ignore it, but the banging got louder.

"I'm gonna see who it is Bren."

Ste threw on some clothes and headed off down stairs to see who was banging so loudly at the door. His fears were confirmed when he opened the door to see a frantic Cheryl standing there.

"Ste love it's Brendan, he's gone. What if there are more of the bandits and they've taken him."

"Cheryl it's okay he's here."

"Cheryl pushed past Ste and went into the saloon. Ste closed the door and approached her.

"What the hell is he doing here? He's injured and I thought…I thought he was gone."

"I'm sorry; it was late when he came over. He just needed a drink and a chat. You know after everything we went through."

"Where is he Ste?"

"He's upstairs in bed, he drank a little too much."

Cheryl made her way upstairs and entered the room where Brendan was still lying in bed. She noticed a few scattered clothes and the smell in the room…the smell of sex.

"Hey sis."

"Don't hey sis me. What's going on Bren?"

"I stayed over last night, I needed a drink."

"We have drink at home. What aren't you telling me Bren?" I know you so don't even think about lying to me."

Ste was listening to every word from outside the door, he wanted to go in but the worrying look on his face would give everything away. Brendan was best left to deal with this situation.

"It's me and Steven…"

"What are you and Ste?"

"We're together."

"What do you mean together?"

"Jesus Chez do I have to spell it out for ye. I love him and he loves me."

Cheryl couldn't believe what she was hearing and neither could Ste, who at this point made his way into the bedroom.

"Is this true Ste?" Cheryl asked him.

"Yes it is. I have loved you're brother for the longest time. We have both tried to fight it, but it's no use. I need him now."

"Oh my god…this is…disgusting! I can't believe it. Do you know what will happen when everyone finds out?" Your lives won't be worth living. I can't take this all in."

"Chez I'm still ye brother."

"I don't even know what you are anymore. All I know is that I don't want any part of this. You can't have us both Bren. It's either him or me. When you've decided let me know."

Cheryl leaves slamming the door behind her and Ste feels like his whole world has fallen apart.

"Steven come back to bed."

"Did you hear what she said Bren?"

"Yeah I heard her, she'll calm down. Ye worry too much."

"Bren I think you should go and sort it out with her."

"I wanna stay here with ye, don't ye get that?"

"But she's your sister and I don't think she'll ever approve of us."

"Ye are my life Steven."

"And you are mine, but can't you at least try and make her understand?"

"What now?"

"Please Bren. Come back when you've finished. I'm not gonna open up today so I'll just wait here till you return."

"Okay Steven, but I'm doing this for ye."

Ste helps his man get dressed and sadly watches him leave. He knows it's pointless talking to Cheryl, but it's worth a try. Ste doesn't know how long he's been waiting, but he's knows it's been a while and he can't help but wonder if Brendan has had second thoughts about them being together. The door is constantly knocking but it's never who he wants it to be; instead it's regulars wanting a drink. The door knocks again and Ste hopes that it's Brendan, but it's Cheryl. Ste reluctantly lets her in and her face confirms his fears.

"Brendan doesn't know I'm here and I don't want him to know okay?"

"Okay but…"

"Listen to me Ste. I will never accept you being with my brother. You are obviously a bad influence on him and if you promise to leave town I won't say anything."

"But this is my home and I love Brendan, I don't want to leave him."

"Stop! I've heard enough. If you do love him, then leave. Do you really want him to lose his job? He'll lose everything. You both will. You have a day to make your decision. If your still here tomorrow then I will ruin both of your lives. Can you live with that?"

"I thought you were my friend Cheryl."

"So did I Ste."

"Right I think you need to leave…now!"

"Oh don't worry; I don't wanna stay here with the likes of you. Remember you have twenty four hours. Do the right thing."

After Cheryl left, Ste broke down. He knew that this was going to happen; he knew there would always be only one outcome…heartbreak. He knew he couldn't stay; he didn't want to ruin Brendan's life, even if it meant him destroying his own. He grabbed some clothes together and took one last look around at the place that had brought Brendan into his life. He opened the door and jumped out of his skin to see Brendan just about to knock on the door.

"Hey where ye going?"

"I'm leaving Bren; I can't stay around here anymore."

"What are ye talking about?"

Brendan pushed Ste back inside and shut the door, locking them both in.

"Cheryl will calm down Steven."

"It's not that…I…I made a mistake."

"What are ye on about?"

"I don't love you."

"I don't believe ye Steven."

"Well it's true. I'm leaving aren't I?"

"I don't understand, how could ye do this to me?"

"I have to, Cheryl was right. We are disgusting."

Brendan closes the space between them and asks him again.

"Ye really don't love me Steven?"

Brendan watched Ste's face soften and the hard front he had put on minutes before had dispersed and tears were now forming in his eyes. Brendan consumed Ste's lips and relaxed into it when he felt Ste respond.

"Ye don't kiss someone ye don't love like that. I thought I was ye life?"

"I'm sorry Bren…you are and you know I love you, but we both knew how this was gonna end."

"I don't want it to end."

"Cheryl said that…I mean…"

"Steven has Chez said something?"

"No of course not."

"Steven don't lie to me."

"Okay she came round earlier. She said if I stay here, she will ruin us, ruin you and I love you too much for that. It shouldn't matter that we love each other but it does and I would rather die that have anything happen to you."

"Ye wait till I see her."

"No don't Bren. She thinks I'm a bad influence on you. She loves you; she just wants what's best for you."

"Well if that was true, then she wouldn't be trying to make ye leave town."

"I'm sorry Bren; I didn't want to tell you."

"No ye were just gonna leave me instead and without ye I would die. I know what I want and nothing is gonna change that Steven. Not even Chez."

"But if I'm not gone by tomorrow, she will tell everyone and then our lives won't be worth living."

"So then we'd better get going Steven."

"What! Where?"

"I don't care, anywhere as long as were together and not being judged by everyone. We can make a new life, just the two of us. Ye saved my sisters life and this is how she repays ye."

"I don't want to make you choose Bren."

"You're not Steven. It's my choice and just so ye know I would choose ye over anyone. I love ye so much."

"I love you Bren."

Brendan kissed Ste again, their love wasn't traditional but it was real, deep and unconditional. They left the saloon, ignoring the people around, both of them only having eyes for each other now. No goodbyes were said and no one knew what they were planning, but maybe it was better that way. Brendan felt bad for Chez, but she was willing to destroy his whole life. He would always love her no matter what, but Ste was everything to him and he couldn't be apart from him now, even if he wanted to. Brendan and Ste climbed upon their horses and made their way out of the town, not looking back once, the only way they looked now was forward, embracing their new lives together.

**I suppose I'm still a little annoyed with Cheryl for destroying Stendan on show, can you tell? **

**Please review xx xx xx**


End file.
